powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Deviot
Deviot is the third and final general of Scorpius (and later Trakeena), but also a betrayer. He was responsible for Scorpius's death and had tried to kill Trakeena. He was voiced by Bob Papenbrook. Background Deviot was a treacherous robotic alien who sought the power of Scorpius's cocoon which had previously been created for Trakeena who had since fled. Soon after his appearance, he developed a strong hatred toward Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and would often attack her first during battle. Deviot appeared on the scene with three Zords that he attacked the Galaxy Power Rangers and Galactabeasts with in battle. However, these Zords turned to good, having once been Galactabeasts. Deviot then decided to arrange for Scorpius to be destroyed so he would be free to use the cocoon, and tricked both Scorpius and the Rangers into a battle knowing that the Rangers were powerful enough to kill Scorpius, which they did. As he lay dying, Scorpius was about toi grant Deviot use of the cocoon when Trakeena returned to see her father one last time. Afterwards, Trakeena ordered the cocoon to be removed and placed in storage much to Deviot's anger. He decided that Trakeena should be eliminated, and arranged for her to be destroyed however this failed. With no other options, Deviot remained at Trakeena's side waiting for an opportunity to strike. Deviot's duplicitous nature caused him to clash with Villamax who was the complete opposite, remaining loyal to Trakeena and honoring any agreements he made (such as when Leo surrendered himself to Trakeena in exchange for his friends, Villamax ensured the other Rangers were released despite Deviot attempting to renege on the deal). After continuous failures, Deviot saw the chance he'd been waiting for to get the power he desired so badly and abandoned Trakeena in order to steal the legendary Galaxy Book, and used its power to mutate. He was defeated and was stranded in the Lost Galaxy. After regaining his strength and his old form, Deviot joined forces with Captain Mutiny. After escaping the Lost Galaxy, Deviot returned to the Scorpion Stinger claiming that he had been taken prisoner by Captain Mutiny. However Trakeena know knew that Deviot was not to be trusted and set Villamax on him. As a final gambit, he attempted to enter the cocoon and receive its power however Villamax stopped him and was ready to destroy him. With no other option, Deviot grabbed Trakeena and pulled her into the cocoon with him. However this backfired as Deviot was absorbed into Trakeena finally destroying him, however Trakeena emerged with Deviot's ruthless nature and thirst for power (as well as gaining his hand lasers and echoed voice). Deviot shared many characteristics with that of Darkonda, both were treacherous and deceptive, out for their own gain and no one elses. Trivia *The name "Deviot" is derived from the word 'devious'. :Deviot's mutated form would go on to be reuesd in at least two Power Rangers seasons after Lost Galaxy: *Kired of the Mut-Orgs from Power Rangers: Wild Force reuses a good part of the Keonta Spell enhanced Deviot costume. *Parsnippity a bounty hunter seen in Power Rangers: SPD has a head that looks exactly the same as Deviot's. *Deviot has a rivalry with the Yellow Ranger (just like in the Gingaman footage when you see Ginga Yellow battle with him). *Deviot's familiar reference to the Psycho Rangers as "old friends" has led some to believe he is a prior acquaintance of theirs though they show no signs of recognizing him. *It is also questionable how how Deviot survived the explosion on Captain Mutiny's ship after Trakeena Destroyed it with him on it. Also see *Black Marketeer Biznella, Deviot's Sentai Counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Category: Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category:Generals Category:Mercenary Category:Captain Mutiny, Deviot and Hexuba's Army